From Heaven For Heaven
by Eka Elf
Summary: WonKyu/Repost - sudah saya pernah post di group FF WonKyu/BL/MPreg/Dont like dont read!


Cast : WonKyu and others  
Genre : Sad, romance ( gagal -_-)  
Rate : T  
Lengt : Oneshoot

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, MPreg, banyak typo, tidak sesuai EYD, penggunaan kata2 kasar, keterbatasan bahasa, aneh, isi tidak sesuai dengan judul, alur kecepetan, dll.

FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah yang pernah aku baca di google (lupa), tapi ide cerita murni milik aku.

Happy Reading~

Pasangan 'suami istri' itu tertawa bahagia di tengah acara jalan-jalan mereka itu.  
Terkadang pria manis yang berperan sebagai istri memekik kesal ketika sang suami selalu menggodanya, atau merona malu ketika sang suami menunjukan sikap romantisnya walaupun di depan umum.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon, mereka saling mencintai karena takdir, mereka juga menikah karena takdir.  
Tak peduli orang-orang mau berkata apa.  
Dan tak peduli juga pandangn aneh orang-orang.  
Yang terpenting, keluarga, saudara, serta kerabat dekat merestui mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk di taman sembari berbincang ringan, hingga beberapa anak berumur belasan tahun datang dan bermain bola di sekitar situ.  
Kyuhyun menatap mereka penuh minat.  
Ia jadi mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku jadi ingat masa kecil ku" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Begitukah? Aku juga. Aku jadi ingat saat masa kecil ku, saat aku bermain bola, aku terjatuh, Ibu ku berteriak cemas, namun aku justru berlari" Siwon merasa lucu sendiri ketika mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Hyung.. Apa kau pernah merasa menyesal telah menikahi ku?"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu Kyu?! Tenju saja tidak!" jawab Siwon dengan tegas.

"Kau tau kan, kita sudah hampir 3 tahun menikah, tapi sampai sekarang Tuhan belum mengizinkan kita menjadi orang tua" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

Siwon terdiam, ia menghadapkan wajah Kyuhyun ke arahnya. Ia pandangi wajah rupawan yang tengah bersedih itu.

"Jika kita bersabar &amp; terus berdo'a, Tuhan pasti akan mendengar dan mengabulkan do'a kita sayang" Siwon berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.  
Akan berbeda cerita jika Kyuhyun mandul atau tidak mempunyai rahim.  
Namun, Kyuhyun sudah pernah mengandung selama 5 kali, tapi selalu keguguran. Kyuhyun merasa seperti tengah diberi harapan palsu.  
Dokter menyatakan rahimnya lemah, terlebih riwayat penyakit yang di derita Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa gagal menjadi seorang 'ibu', namun Siwon selalu menyemangatinya dan selalu optimis bahwa mereka bisa menjadi orang tua.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Siwon.  
Pria manis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Siwon mencari ketenangan di sana.  
Hingga Kyuhyun berujar dengan pelan-

"Siwonnie hyung~ kau adalah belahan jiwa ku yang paling berharga. Tetaplah sabar menunggu buah cinta kita, aku akan berusaha mempertahankannya semampu ku sayang~"

"Siwon hyung, cepat bangun! Ini sudah jam 7, dan kau harus ke kantor!"  
Kyuhyun terlihat memukul Siwon dengan gulingnya beberapa kali. Namun, pria tampan itu tetap tak mau bangun.

"Ayolah hyung~ kau bisa di pecat Ayah mu sendiri! Dan setelah Ayah mu memecat mu, giliran aku yang akan memecat mu sebagai 'suami ku'!"

Langsung saja, Siwon bangun dari tidurnya.  
"Baiklah~ baiklah~ aku bangun sekarang dan akan mandi setelah ini!"

Siwon mendengus. Dengan malas ia turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat suaminya yang berjalan terseok-seok.

.  
.

Setelah sarapan, seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan memasangkan dasi Siwon sebelum pria tampan itu berangkat kerja.

"Aigoo.. Kenapa yang ini masuk ke bagian sini!" Gumam Kyuhyun ketika ia salah memasukan simpul dasi Siwon.

Siwon hanya terkekeh, ia pandangi wajah manis istrinya itu. Merasa tak mampu menahannya lagi,  
Siwon menunduk dan mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun tergelak, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia memukul main-main lengan Siwon.  
"Aku sedang memasang dasi mu, jangan ganggu dulu!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan galaknya.

Setelah selesai memasang dasi suaminya, Kyuhyun merapikan jas Siwon dan mencium pipi kanan pria yang telah kurang lebih 3 tahun menjadi 'suaminya'.

"Aku berangkat dulu Kyu. Aku mencintai mu"  
Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun dan setelahnya berpamitan pergi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum haru, ia kini tengah mengandung (lagi). Ia berharap, semoga ia bisa mempertahankan calon anak mereka ini yang seharusnya menjadi anak ke-6 mereka.

Ia belum memberitahukan Siwon, mungkin nanti setelah suaminya pulang dari kantor.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah menyiapkan makan malam ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.  
Itu pasti Siwon!

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon, melepaskan jas Siwon sehingga menyisakan kemejanya saja, lalu mengambil tas kerja Siwon dan meletakannya di kamar.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Mandi dulu saja, rasanya lengket sekali"

"Baiklah. Lekaslah mandi, sementara itu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita"

Beberapa menit setelah mandi, Siwon kini menuju ruang makan. Disana, Kyuhyun terlihat menunggu Siwon.  
Siwon melihat jam dinding, kemudian bergumam "ternyata masih jam 7 malam".

Hanya ada suara dentingan alat makan di ruang makan itu, hingga suara Kyuhyun terdengar-

"Aku hamil hyung" Kyuhyun tampak tak bisa menutupi kebahagiannya itu.  
"Uhuk.. Uhuk!"  
Langsung saja, Siwon tersedak di sela kunyahannya.

"Aigoo.. Pelan-pelan hyung!"  
Kyuhyun kemudian mengansurkan segelas air minum kepada Siwon.

"K-kau hamil Kyu?"

"Iya hyung. Kau terlihat ragu hyung. Ada apa?"

Siwon terdiam.  
Ragu?  
Iya benar, ia memang sedikit ragu.  
Sekalipun ia selalu bersabar dan optimis, tetap saja rasa itu perlahan sedikit memudar.

"T-tid-dak Kyu. Aku bahagia, tentu saja sangat bahagia"  
Siwon menjawab sekenanya.

"Yang terpenting adalah, kau selalu sehat Kyu. Selalu jagalah kesehatan sayang. Karena kini, di dalam tubuhmu terdapat nyawa lain"  
Ujar Siwon dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Itu pasti hyung!"

Semuanya tak semudah itu.  
Selama 6 bulan terakhir ini Kyuhyun bertahan di tengah kondisinya yang memburuk.  
Komplikasi sering terjadi.  
Membuat Siwon semakin cemas.

Kyuhyun mengandung sampai 6 bulan ini, itu adalah suatu keajaiban bagi dokter dan Siwon.  
Karena sebelumnya, calon anak mereka hanya akan bertahan sekitar 1-3 bulanan saja, setelahnya Kyuhyun keguguran.

Kyuhyun kini tengah merajut sebuah beani berwarna baby blue, sepertinya sebentar lagi selesai.

Siwon memasuki pekarang rumahnya setelah ia memasukan mobilnya ke garasi.  
Ia pandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di teras depan rumah.  
Kemudian menghela nafas, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat pucat.

"Sedang apa sayang?"  
Siwon kini berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sedang merajut sambil menunggu mu pulang"  
Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat"

Siwon mengusap sayang perut Kyuhyun yang di dalamnya calon anak mereka, kemudian beralih ke wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium keningnya denga penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayo masuk, di sini mulai terasa dingin"

Siwon lalu menggendong Kyuhyun bridal style.

Tengah malam Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan, sehingga Siwon bergegas membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.  
.

Dokter Lee memutuskan Kyuhyun harus segera di operasi sebelum hal buruk terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan bayi mereka.

Siwon merasa sangat cemas, ia bahkan masih ingat wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun tadi.  
Sehingga Siwon menyetujui operasi itu.

2 jam  
4 jam  
Mendekati 7 jam.

Waktu terasa lambat bagi Siwon.  
Do'a selalu pria tampan itu panjatkan, dengan harapan semoga kedua orang yang berada di ruang operasi itu selamat.

.

.

Kyuhyun kritis.  
Anaknya terlahir prematur &amp; juga kritis.

Semua terasa menyakitkan bagi Siwon.  
Pria tampan itu meneteskan air matanya.  
Hatinya terasa gelisah sedari tadi, ternyata itu adalah pertanda buruk yang terjadi kini.

Siwon memasuki ruangan anaknya, ia pandangi anaknya yang baru menghembuskan nafas pertamanya dari incubator.  
Jenis kelaminnya laki-laki.  
Beberapa selang terhubung dengan tubuh putranya itu.  
Dokter Lee berkata bahwa putranya kesulitan bernafas karena kelainan paru-paru.

.

.

Orang tuanya dan mertuanya memandang Siwon dengan sendu.

"Kau harus kuat dan tabah Siwon"

Setidaknya Siwon masih memiliki orang tuanya &amp; mertuanya sebagai tompangan di kala ia limbung.

Baru saja Siwon keluar dari ruangan putranya, dokter Lee datang menghadapnya dengan berita duka yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sekitar 8 menit yang lalu"

Siwon nyaris terjatuh, tapi ia bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Kemudian, Siwon berlari menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.  
Disana.  
Disana, orang tuanya &amp; mertuanya menangis tersedu menapat tubuh yang sudah mendingin itu.

Siwon mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun perlahan, lalu menyentuh tangan dingin istrinya itu.

"Sayang.. Kau berhasil mempertahankan putra kita, tapi kenapa kau pergi?"

"Bagaimana kalau putra kita menangis mencari mu?"

"Bagaimana kalau ia merasa lapar?"

Siwon terisak.

"Tapi, jika ini pilihan mu.. Aku bisa apa. Tuhan ternyata terlalu menyayangi sayang"

"Tidurlah dengan damai, kami akan selalu mendo'akan mu agar kau tenang disana. Jaljayo~"

Siwon semakin terisak, dalam tangisnya ia ciumi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya.

Esok harinya, Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.  
Lalu kembali menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk putranya.  
Belum sempat air matanya kering.  
Siwon kembali mendapat berita tak mengenakan kembali setibanya di rumah sakit.

"Putramu tidak bisa bertahan Siwon-sshi"

Kalimat dari dokter Lee tadi terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Tuhan telah mengambil istrinya, dan kini putranya.

Siwon merasa tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini.

Siwon kini memandangi wajah mungil putranya.  
Bobot putranya sangat kecil karena terlahir prematur.  
Berbagai selang sudah perawat lepas dari tubuh putranya.

Siwon memasangkan beani baby blue yanh Kyuhyun rajut saat itu.

"Kau tampan nak~"

"Ini baru satu hari dan kau sudah rindu ibu mu?"

"Ternyata kau tidak bisa jauh dari kehangatan ibumu ya?"

Siwon menangis lagi.

"Baiklah, tak apa ayah sendirian. Pergilah bersama ibu mu, jaga ibu mu di sana. Dan jangan nakal"

Untuk pertama &amp; terakhir kalinya, Siwon menciumi wajah putranya.  
Lalu beralih mencium kaki kecil putranya.

"Selamat jalan sayang. Jaljayo~"

END

Ini repost..

Gomawo bagi yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan mereview tulisab gaje ini.. :)


End file.
